


No Easy Way Down

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Swan Song. An awkward conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Easy Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 18, 2011.
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 138. 
> 
> [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 18. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://photoash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://photoash.livejournal.com/)**photoash** : Whatever it takes to make it through the night. 
> 
> Beta'd by [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/)**hllangel**. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

“So how’s that FBI friend of yours doing?”

Gibbs kept his eyes on the road. He’d rushed Franks out the door quickly, but there was probably enough evidence around the house to give the game away.

“You know, Probie, some of us get by with a sock and a tube of Vaseline.”

“Some of us don’t want to. Not anymore.”

That managed to shut up the old goat, if only temporarily.

“Gets you through the nights?” Franks muttered after a few minutes, clearly embarrassed, but also concerned.

Gibbs nodded.

“And the days. Now, can we go catch this damn killer?”


End file.
